A New Dawn
by Morgoddess
Summary: Leona enters a battle on Summoner's Rift with her team, finding love and fighting rivals. More Chapters to come. Language and sexual themes. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

She took a deep breath and waited.

In a moment the large mahogany doors would open, creaking with the screams of a thousand lost souls. The sound made her hair stand on end, but Leona was no stranger to the screams of death. She watched as they swung outward slowly to reveal the dimly lit corridor. The flames from the torches flickered gently, illuminating the walls with tiny orbs of orange and yellow light. Sighing, she began to walk toward the summoning platform. She prayed silently to the Solari for a good match while waiting for the platform to move. The straps on her shield felt tight; the hilt of her sword rested comfortably in her palm, battle ready. The white tile circle she stood upon began to shift and groan, and upward she went to Summoner's Rift.

Upon arrival, she was greeted by the warm sun reflecting brilliantly off of her shield and armor. Leona allowed her eyes to adjust to the illumination, and briefly glanced around to meet her team. In bottom lane she would be paired with the Outlaw known as Malcolm Graves. She did not mind him, he made jokes on the battlefield making her fight more enjoyable. When the duo hit bot lane, there would be no stopping them. Their mid laner known as Kayle the Judicator, unfurled her white feathered wings and adjusted her helmet slightly. The angel turned to Leona and cried out, "Our support has finally arrived!"

Malcolm Graves gave a gruff chuckle and muttered, "Don't you mean our dawn has arrived?"

Leona smiled. She purchased her Relic Shield from the storekeeper, grabbing a few health potions for sustain, and her warding trinket. The announcer gave a grand welcome as always, alerting the Champions that the turrets have been activated with minion spawning soon to follow. Leona walked out of base to see her jungler and top laner already composing battle plans. This came as no surprise to Leona since Pantheon was the Artisan of War, and a man she knew from childhood. The warrior was speaking to Xin Zhao, the Seneschal of Demacia. Both Champions had been hardened by many battles and were eager to indulge their knowledge with one another.

"I expect my lane to be tricky. I have faith in my abilities, but this hulking Noxian is bound to be a pain in my ass."

Xin Zhao nodded, "I can come top lane after I defeat the Ancient Red Golem. Then, we will crush the scum of Noxus."

Leona could only imagine the man beneath the gladiator helmet smiling at the thought of a successful gank. She could feel his gaze upon her, but quickly she strode past the Nexus turrets to her lane. Graves, as he told her to call him, was leaning nonchalantly against their final outer turret. His shotgun was propped on his shoulder, cigar smoldering to ash as always.

"Ready sweetheart? Lane'll be hard no doubt. Just do your best, sunshine."

Leona straightened her stance, "You are correct, it will be difficult. But do not let the Bilgewater seductress distract you, Graves."

Her remark made the outlaw lower his gaze and chuckle, "You're feisty this morning sweetheart. Just what I needed to brighten my day."

Leona knew that Miss Fortune the Bounty Hunter was not only that, but a hunter of hearts as well. Many men have succumbed to the allure of her charms only to be rejected. Or worse. But that did not trouble her much, Graves merely was looking forward to seeking revenge on the opposing mid laner: Twisted Fate. The moment a team fight was to ensue, he would surely focus the Card Master. The announcer alerted that the minions had spawned.

"Leashin' time, hurry so I can get the full wave." Graves commanded gruffly.

"You are the one who is always late to lane. Do not blame me." she retorted.

The duo assisted Xin Zhao in killing the Ancient Blue Golem. They assumed position in bot lane, and as she was told, were able to make it to lane for the full wave. Leona was worried; their opposing lane members were missing. The Fallen Angel known as Morgana would surely be lying in wait in one of the bushes. She knew the tactic all too well. The sound of Graves' shotgun and the gentle breeze was all that she heard. Leona walked to the first bush on red side, standing in max range to place her trinket ward in the next bush.

"Careful sunshine." Graves called out, killing minions. As Leona placed her ward, the duo was still out of sight.

"I don't know why you take so damn long to leash. You're so fucking slow!" came the whining cry of Miss Fortune.

Morgana followed behind her and calmly replied in a dark voice, "It's not my fault you stopped to flirt with Darius."

The redhead was stunned for a moment, "How the hell did I even get stuck with you? I bet you can't even land your skill shots either."

As Leona had predicted, Morgana walked into the first bush on blue side, looking for an opportunity to cast her Dark Binding. Luckily Graves knew his positioning and stayed behind minions, blocking her chances. The lane was very passive. Both of the attack damage carries continued to farm creeps. Miss Fortune hit level 3 and was starting to become impatient.

"Why don't you land a binding or something? I wanna see some action. This is so damn boring!" she yelled to Morgana.

The Fallen Angel sighed. She moved outward from the bush, clearly attempting to make a move. Leona's instincts kicked in immediately and stood in front of Graves to intercept any bindings made. The two supports watched each other with ferocity, waiting for the first move. Leona knew she should wait and be passive until they had help from their jungler. The dark angel wanted to oblige her lane partner's command of initiation, lingering on the edge of the bushes.

Miss Fortune moved closer to Graves, stepping to the side of her minion wave, "I thought you were supposed to be a part of the unstoppable bot lane. You're not even doing anything. I was expecting to have a hard time. Looks like you've gotten soft Gravesy dear."

At that moment Morgana casted her ability, missing Graves as he used Quickdraw to escape, landing the Dark Bind on a cannon minion. She threw her Tormented Soil underneath Graves to achieve some sort of damage.

"Your dark sludge doesn't do much. Land a bind, then we'll talk Morg." Graves taunted.

Miss Fortune laughed, "Well, I guess he think he's hot shit. You should know better than that, prison rat."

Leona knew that she was only trying to get him mad enough to engage. Graves took a long drag from his cigar, and continued to kill minions without any further banter. Perfect lane timing allowed the duo to hit level 6 before Miss Fortune and Morgana.

"Hey sunshine, listen. I have enough to grab a B.F. sword. This lane isn't doing anything if you wanna—,"

Leona heard footsteps from the direction of dragon pit. She held up her shield and gestured her sword slightly toward the river; Graves knew by the look on her face. The duo had been pushed up more than halfway in their lane, sure signs of a gank invitation. The Champions began to retreat when Leona heard a familiar voice. One she had long forgotten, buried in the dark, deep recesses of her mind.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Darling, it has been so long. You look positively glowing."

The voice came from Diana, Scorn of the Moon, and Leona's oldest enemy.


	2. The First Encounter

Diana's scythe glistened with an eerie silver glow. She prowled along the edge of the wall, keeping to the shadows.

"You are not supposed to be here. I thought you were-,"

Leona was cut off abruptly by one of Miss Fortune's Impure Shots to her shield.

"Hey bitch, quit talking and get ready to die! Do something you stupid support. We're trying to engage!" Miss Fortune cried out.

Morgana threw out her Tormented Soil behind Graves, cutting off his path from the turret. He began to shift restlessly, searching for a plan. He knew his support would follow his lead even if he wanted to fight, which would be suicide. Graves knew better. Now that Diana had made her appearance in the bot lane, Xin Zhao would surely make his way down. All of a sudden, the sky grew dark and cloudy. The wind picked up, blowing Graves' trench coat and smothering his cigar.

"Goddammit what the hell is this storm?" he asked Leona gruffly.

He could see the smile on her face as she started laughing. She raised her shield defensively and thrust her sword forward.

"Come Graves, I thought you were not one to run from a fight."

He met her smile with a smirk, "You're right sunshine. Light 'em up."

Leona casted Eclipse, surrounding herself in a protective aura of bright sunlight, signaling to Graves that she was ready to engage. Unfortunately, Morgana picked up on this cue as well, conjuring a Dark Bind that landed perfectly on Leona. Unnerved by the spell, she laughed and raised her golden sword to the storm that was brewing above the Champions. Diana led the blue side attack looking to focus Graves while Leona was bound. Once the bind wore off, the skies opened up and Pantheon descended from his Grand Skyfall. The opposing team was slowed enough for Leona to call down her Solar Flare, keeping them in place even longer.

"You are privileged to die by my hand!" came the cry from the Artisan of War.

Graves began to laugh darkly as he started to auto attack Diana. She growled in pain and used her Crescent Strike on him. He stumbled backwards, suddenly glowing with pale moonlight. Leona saw the exchange and ran over to Diana, using her Zenith Blade to close the gap. Once her blade connected, Diana screamed for Leona to release her. The Scorn of the Moon hit the Sun Warrior with her sharpened scythe, making a metallic screech when her armor was struck. Leona staggered backwards and smiled.

"Next time, try to leave a dent!" she taunted, stunning Diana with her Shield of Daybreak.

For a moment Diana couldn't move and Morgana moved in to aid the jungler. The Fallen Angel started to cast her ultimate; the Soul Shackles latched onto Graves and Leona, slowing their movements. Graves wasted no time dashing away back towards the turret and leaving Leona to the mercy of darkness.

"Malcolm, please! Do something!" Leona cried out in despair.

Diana used her Crescent Strike once more, and Lunar Rushed to Leona. She continued to bash her scythe against the golden shield, hoping to break through. Morgana's ultimate was done channeling and locked Leona in place. Graves could do nothing but sit under turret and deal damage to whoever was closest to him. Morgana's strength was failing so she began retreating towards the river. Leona used her Eclipse shield once more, setting up for an engage, hoping that Graves would follow. There was nothing else she could do; Diana's Pale Cascade gave her a shield that lengthened the fight.

Leona was forced backwards from Diana's strikes. The lunar goddess had fury that burned of a thousand suns. Leona's strength began to wane. Graves couldn't stand his support being torn apart, so he acted and quite foolishly. He dashed forward to Diana hoping to turn her attention to him and away from Leona.

"Ah, he has come to face me finally. The moon will rise, and the night will last forever!" the heretic hissed.

Graves gave her a Buckshot head on, causing the mage to fall on her knees.

"I suppose you have more strength than I gave you credit for. Let the moon and the sun battle; you have no place here, scum."

Something was wrong. Miss Fortune, Morgana, and Pantheon were nowhere to be seen. Malcolm Graves took advantage of the situation to finish her off.

"Looks like the moon will never rise again, nasty bitch." he snarled as he lined up his shotgun to Diana's chest.

The lunar heretic looked up from the ground and stared straight at Graves. Smiling, she cast her Crescent Strike to Leona who had been hiding directly behind Graves. Leona writhed in pain on the ground, gasping for breath. The moment's hesitation from Graves gave Diana enough time to stand and raise her scythe to deal the final blow to finish off the Outlaw.

She grinned, wiping the blood from her armor, "When will you learn you can never truly escape the darkness?"

"Fuck off." came his curt reply.

Diana's auto attack was interrupted by a loud grunt. She looked down at the iron spear now sticking out from her chest. The blood soaked her armor and Diana's limp body fell to the ground with a thud. Graves scoffed and relit his cigar.

"You are welcome, Outlaw. I just saved your ass." Pantheon called from the bush.

The warrior stepped into view and held a cracked shield. Graves was uninterested in expressing his gratitude and looked passed Pantheon. His eyes were searching, ears alert.

"Where did the redhead go? Did you kill her?" he asked, still scanning bot lane.

"She ran off. Probably ended up recalling. Come to think of it, I have not seen the Dark Angel either. She was not slain in the battle." Pantheon answered.

The two Champions retreated to the turret. Graves knelt beside Leona who was unsettlingly silent. She drank her remaining health potions and waited until she regained some of her strength. Pantheon had warded the far bush on red side, ensuring that there would be no surprise attack while the trio remained. Graves tried to hide the look of worry on his face. Leona stood up shakily with help from Pantheon. Graves offered his arm to keep her from collapsing to the ground.

Leona's voice came out barely above a whisper, "He's coming."

Pantheon didn't understand who she meant until it was too late. There was a strange gust of wind followed by the shuffling of cards. He knew now that she meant Twisted Fate. He walked from the river to the opposing battle worn Champions. The Card Master threw out his Wild Cards that sliced right through Pantheon and Graves. He chuckled and advanced toward them. Leona was dangerously vulnerable being one attack away from death. Pantheon was about to engage on the con man when another card flew out, stunning him and breaking his shield in half. Pantheon was exposed; his armor was nothing to the mage.

"Malcolm, please." Leona whispered desperately.

Graves didn't know what to do. If he left Leona's side, she would be alone but then Pantheon would perish. The Radiant Dawn raised her sword with a trembling arm and called out her Solar Flare once more. The Card Master was stunned from the light and allowed Graves to have his chance. He threw out all of his abilities and saved his ultimate for last.

"Luck ain't on your side, asshole."

Graves happily lifted his shotgun, pointed it at Twisted Fate's chest and unleashed his Collateral Damage. The Card Master's body flew backwards and hit the wall. Graves watched in amusement as his body slumped to the ground, soaking the wall and grass in blood. The health potions had given Leona more strength, enough for her to run to Pantheon's side. He slowly knelt to the ground.

"You should recall. It is not safe here. We do not want to chance staying longer than we have to." Leona said softly.

Pantheon turned and sighed, "You are right. Come, help me to the turret and let us all recall. I would say our debt is square, Malcolm."

Graves nodded and helped the wounded warrior to a safe spot. The Champions landed in base and there was a collective sigh of relief. Leona's armor was repaired, Pantheon's shield was fixed, and Graves purchased more damage items. Now that the Champions had spent their gold, the battles would be even more relentless and bloody.


	3. Skyfall

The bot lane duo walked out from base, followed by the rest of their team heading back to their respective lanes. Graves stopped briefly when he heard the last ally recall. He turned and watched as Xin Zhao made his purchases.

"Where the fuck were you? We could've used you in that team fight." Graves called angrily.

The jungler turned around and met the stare of the Outlaw. Xin Zhao was used to the rage brought on by fellow team members. The position of jungler wasn't one that could be easily executed. The Seneschal knew better than to respond heatedly.

"While you were busy bottom lane, Kayle and I kept the slow Noxian at bay and took the first top turret. That is where I was." He replied indifferently.

Graves mumbled obscenities under his breath and continued to the bottom lane. Leona was waiting at the outer turret for him. He could tell that the last engage from Diana had changed her demeanor. The sunlight reflected off her shield; the shining personality that began this battle was nowhere to be found.

"Well someone looks upset."

Leona's stance was defensive, there was no more fooling around in this lane. Her shield and sword were raised. The refusal to meet his gaze let the Outlaw know she was truly enraged.

The warrior spoke over her shoulder, "For being such a hardass all the time, you sure are in tune with other's emotions, Malcolm."

The venom in her voice was evident. He wasn't sure how to get her to open up. Graves had never spoken to anyone as kindly as he had to Leona. There was an unexpected allure he felt towards her that created this sense of renewal, rebirth even, to his existence. He shifted his weight from side to side, longing to take her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings to make her feel content. The only way he knew to truly reach her, would be to win the match and make sure Diana never saw the light of day again. At least until the next match. The minions came silently behind them. Leona watched as they followed in a single file line to the opposing wave and began fighting. She silently wondered how Pantheon was doing against the Hand of Noxus named Darius. He was brother to Draven the Glorious Executioner and a master with his battleaxe. Her heart longed to be laning with him, but she knew she must remain on bottom lane to protect her marksman.

"Fucking assholes all of them, I swear to god. We need to pull a fast one or something. Call for Diana and we can annihilate them. They won't see her coming in the shadows." Miss Fortune whispered to Morgana.

Luckily Leona had been sitting in the bush close enough to hear them speak to each other. Promptly she warded and left Graves for a moment, seeking out Xin Zhao at the Ancient Blue Golem. He finished fighting the beast and Leona signaled for him to make his way bot lane. He nodded and headed towards the river. The sun warrior regained her position in lane next to the Outlaw, awaiting for the precise opportunity to engage.

Morgana was staying back away from Graves and Leona, not offering any poke or attempted skill shots. Miss Fortune pursed her lips concentrating fiercely on farming her minions. Xin Zhao was still waiting in the river bush, but Diana never came. Suddenly, a large rush of air came above the champions, the signal that Twisted Fate had used part of his ultimate. If he were to cast it again, he could teleport to almost any point on the Rift. Leona stayed next to Graves with her shield ready for battle. There was silence until the yelling began in mid lane. Xin Zhao left the bush and ran for the skirmish that began on the neighboring lane.

"Your time has come mortal!" came the cry from Kayle.

The angel was encountering more than she could handle; Darius had made his way mid lane along with Diana. Twisted Fate however, was nowhere to be seen. Xin Zhao made his presence known to Kayle, yet kept himself hidden in the fog of war. Diana casted her Crescent Strike and the silver glimmer narrowly missed the Judicator. Kayle simply laughed, stretching her wings and hovering near her turret. Kayle's ultimate ability is arguably one of the most powerful, making herself or an ally invulnerable for a few seconds. The angel had been through thousands of battles, cleansing the land of darkness and knew how to use it well. She was a Demacian of origin and shared the same fervor for justice as Xin Zhao against Noxus.

Diana hissed. The heretic was getting impatient, "If I land a Crescent Strike I'm turret diving that pigeon."

Darius smiled crookedly. The military general was no stranger to dangerous missions and surely would not be one to back out of a fight. He knew the bleed from his axe would be enough to kill Kayle, rendering her ultimate useless after it was done. The armored Judicator roamed back and forth under her turret, waiting for someone to make a move. Darius noticed her pattern and used his axe to pull her out from under the turret. Diana laughed, landing her Crescent Strike, showering the golden angel in silver moonlight. Diana's scythe screeched against the armor Kayle wore. Darius joined with the Lunar Goddess on the assault of the lone mid laner. Xin Zhao knew he had to act fast to save his ally.

The wounded angel struggled to make it back towards her turret, but the knock-back from Diana kept her in place. The melee champs had to stay close together in order to achieve damage, making this the perfect engage from Xin, along with a little help. Kayle used her Divine Blessing to heal herself from the damage she had sustained from the dark duo. Xin Zhao saw his chance to jump in when they steered dangerously close to the turret. Darius and Diana failed to notice the cloud storm that was brewing above their heads. The Seneschal used his ultimate, forcing them underneath the turret. Kayle's wounds were still bleeding from Darius causing him to take turret damage. A circular shadow appeared around the mid turret, encompassing all four champions. Pantheon's Grand Skyfall was yet again the perfect back-up, but it was coming too late.

"Damn storm." Darius grumbled. His armor was no match for the turret hits. He was taking too much damage from the turret, but he continued to fight. If the general was going to die, he was going to take someone with him. Relentlessly he swung his axe at everyone that was in front of him in Decimating strikes. Kayle was a champion that had low health, he knew he had to bait out her ultimate somehow. Diana began to retreat. Seeing the weakling start to leave, he growled in frustration and switch to focus the Demacian Seneschal. Darius managed to get out of turret range, not slowing despite the large amount of health lost. Xin Zhao was about to land his third strike to knock-up Darius, when suddenly a black shield appeared around the hulking Noxian. Morgana had finally showed her presence in a fight.

The spell immune shield on Darius negated the stun and made the Judicator panic. She was thrown off by the arrival of her sister Morgana. Acting much too foolishly, Intervention was cast on Xin, making him invulnerable for a matter of seconds. This allowed the Demacian to ignore all damage but when Kayle realized her mistake it was too late.

"Witness true strength!" the Hand of Noxus cried out before using his ultimate ability on Kayle.

Her cries were stifled by the sharp Guillotine that decapitated the angel. Intervention wore off of Xin Zhao, making him vulnerable once more. He had no choice but to avoid the thought of Kayle's helmeted head rolling towards the river. Her golden armor lay aside the turret, glistening in the sunlight. Darius was thirsty for more blood; the Demacian's head would be a fine addition to his collection. Much to his dismay he had forgotten about the Skyfall from Pantheon. The ultimate had finally finished channeling, but the Fallen Angel was still lurking in the bushes ready to back him up. Darius suffered a slight residual slow from Pantheon's ultimate, but it wasn't enough to scare him off. Pantheon's eyes glowed blood red from under his scratched helmet. The war artisan launched his spear directly at Darius' chestplate. The Noxian looked down and smiled devilishly.

"You'll have to try harder than that. You will regret opposing me, bitch." he taunted.

Darius swung his axe forward but Pantheon promptly blocked the strike with his shield.

"And you will have to try harder weakling!" Pantheon retorted. He sought to engage with Xin Zhao on the weakened general, but he was stopped abruptly in his tracks by a dark encasement. Morgana was still lingering somewhere in the river bushes. The Artisan of War growled in frustration and had to wait until the snare had worn off. By this time the near death Darius walked away from the pair, laughing all the way back to his turret.

"Let us take this mid lane turret. They will not stop us, as they have recalled." Pantheon suggested.

Xin Zhao agreed and together they eliminated the second turret in their favor. Just as the duo knocked the turret down, the announcer spoke and alerted that one of their turrets had been taken. While the fight was occurring mid lane, Twisted Fate saw his chance for overtaking an objective. It was only their first and didn't trouble the team much. Xin Zhao tactfully suggested taking dragon while all the opposing champions had recalled. Leona and Graves had driven Miss Fortune out of lane, making their way towards the dragon pit meeting with Pantheon and Xin Zhao upon arrival.


End file.
